grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Gutts
"' How am I supposed to know what is right from wrong when I don't even know who I am or where I came from? '" (Work in progress) Gutts, renowned as the Scarred One, is a skilled mercenary with a deep internal struggle to discover who he is after surviving an incident which left him horribly scarred and without knowledge of who he is. Now going by "Gutts", he has traveled the vast continent of the Eastern Kingdoms to Stormwind in hope of finding answers to his forgotten past. Personality: Most of the time, Gutts would be a cynical, stern, and apathetic man. Behind this forbidding appearance, he is a loyal, good-hearted man who is not indifferent to humor to those he trusts and feels most comfortable with. After breaking his exterior, he has also shown to be a protective and caring person to his companions. Being a man who is no stranger to conflict, Gutts has expressed his disgust and disdain to those who cause suffering to the undeserving. History Born to Turalius Valmoore, a noble paladin, and Selena Burrows, a common botanist, Gutts' was destined to follow in his father's footsteps until the downfall of the Kingdom of Lordaeron came about. Raised far from any town, Gutts lived within a very regimented household within Valmoore Manor. Sword training and school studies were implemented in his everyday life. He trained under Gromley Thistlesmith in his teenage years to become a master swordsman. On the day he was to be knighted, the scourge ravaged the Valmoore grounds. Hadaleth Valmoore, Gutts' uncle, betrayed his house by allying himself with the scourge and ordering the assassination of his mother. Gutts searched for his father but to no avail and was overrun by ghouls and blighthounds. He barely escaped with his life as he was chased through the forests by two large blighthounds. Gutts ran into a group of Scarlet Crusaders who quickly dispatched the hounds with ease. Filled with grief, hatred, and vengeance, he joins their ranks. Scarlet Fever Years went by and Gutts rose through the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade as one of their most promising swordsmen. He dispatched multiple groups of the undead with the Crusade at his back. On a mission, Gutts began to realize the interior corruption growing within the Scarlet Crusade after witnessing the mass murdering of innocent lives. Lines between the alive and the dead began to blur as his comrades began to not understand who the real enemy was anymore. In the midst of the night, he packed a small bag with survival essentials and escaped the monastery. After climbing the walls and dropping onto the moist grass, a roaming ghoul gave away his position to the Crusade. Now labeled a deserter, Gutts was chased through the forest by hunters and their hounds. Looking back in fear of the hunters getting closer, he was struck through the eye with an enchanted cross bolt. Howling in pain, he fell to the ground and rolled down the hill and onto a past battlefield. Barely being able to get himself off the ground, Gutts started to hobble into the battlefield and towards a scourge meat wagon. Not being able to run any longer, he managed to drop into the gruesome scourge wagon. He quickly scraped the disgusting guts onto his body and face to hide himself from the search party. As the pain became too much to bear, Gutts passed out within the guts and corpses. A couple of hours passed and he woke up in a warm bed with fresh bandages on. As he slowly climbed out of bed, he felt a bandage over his eye injury and immediately knew he was blind. The scent of ham and eggs swept the room and enticed Gutts to venture to other parts of the house. A father and son eating breakfast motioned him to sit with a warm smile. Confused, Gutts questioned who they were and why he was in their small cottage. The father explained how he found him hiding in a pile of corpses while he was searching for clues of his wife's' location. It became clear that Gutts couldn't remember who he was or where he came from. Days passed as he tried to come to grips of his memory and eye loss. Willing to search for answers, Gutts sheathed his sword and began his journey to the Kingdom of Stormwind. Physical Appearance Armor: Neither a hood nor a helmet would be placed upon his head. Due to already visually impaired, Gutts refuse to wear anything that could hinder his sight in battle. Most of his armor was dark brown with hints of silver, made from a mixture of chainmail, plate, and darkened leather. Both pauldrons were made of plated mithril and the right formed the face of a horned skull. Four throwing knives are strapped across his chest which become useful against smaller foes. Finally, a utility belt was seen tightened around his waist. It's contents varied throughout his five leather pouches but usually included a sharpening stone, healing potion, holy water, herbs, and a botanist's journal. Due to the journal being strapped to his side when he awoke without memory of who he is, Guts believes it will reveal details about his forgotten past. Arsenal: Morning Star & Eclipse A pair of large steel longswords were gifted to Gutts while serving as a squire under Gromly Thistlesmith. Each of them are quite large and have obviously been well maintained over the years of their use. They are identical in every way besides the image of their obsidian pommels. Each pommel shows the image of a dire wolf except that one is frowning while the other is roaring with hatred. The grip for both blades is wrapped with a bloodied moon cloth that sometimes would shimmer when bathed in sunlight. Mithril Throwing Knives When finding himself bored within the Scarlet Monastery, Gutts would often enjoy practicing throwing knives at a tree. He quickly became a very skilled knife thrower over the course of a few months. Although throwing knives did not fare well against larger creatures, they excelled against smaller foes. Gutts eventually went to the blacksmith and ordered four throwing knives crafted out of dark iron ore. These blackened throwing knives were incredibly sharp and perfect for long-range throws. These knives are always strapped to Gutts' tunic for ranged attacks. Extra Information You May Know Him If * You live in Stormwind City. * You are apart of the Emerald Alliance. * You were apart of the Scarlet Crusade. Trivia * Character Theme Art by Jezart Discord: Gutts#3659 Contact me if youd like to RP or whatever! Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Rogue Category:Emerald Alliance